Oracle and her Guardian
by XaiArky
Summary: Mikuo and Kaiko's lives are changing, leading the to do great things for the people of Mure. R&R, if possible. (on hold for the time being.)
1. Start of Destiny

The humans and dogs have been at war for nearly 3 years. The "dogs" look just like their human enemies, but their distinctive dog-like ears and long tails set them apart. Caught in the crossfire is the peaceful village of Maru, inhabited by the peace loving cats, same as the dos but with shorter tails and cat-like ears. Kaiko is a 18 year old girl that lives in the village on Maru, who always wondered what the land beyond her small village looked like. Her parents had one of the most important jobs in the village: Being the ambassadors too both the humans and dogs, to come to terms that wouldn't force Maru into the war they wanted to part in. Mikuo is a 19 year old boy who also lives in the village, who spends most of his time training his skills with the sword because he is a legend around the whole land. Some say he was born to wield the blade, and when people try and talk to him about it, he smiles calmly and changes the subject. The dogs and humans both sought to have Mikuo for their own army, but he said that his loyalty rested with his village and the love of his life that lived there. Mikuo and Kaiko spent their time relaxing in the grass in the fields until it was dusk and they had to return home. Their lives will change. Mikuo will be forced to pick up his blade for his own cause outside of his village and Kaiko will have a larger role in the war between human and dog then she ever thought possible.

"Mikuo! Mikuo get up!" His parents yelled as they shook him "The village, Mikuo! It's on fire! We need to leave!"

"What!?" He said, confused "What do you mean?!"

"It's a fire, but it's not close to us yet, but it will be! so we must leave!"

"I can't." Mikuo got up, quickly put a robe on and got his sword "I have to find Kaiko." He ran past all the people that were running away from the fire and past the people who were fighting it with only buckets of water from the lake in the middle of the town, but it started on the east end of town, the part of town that points out toward the humans and their land, and that part of town where Kaiko had her house. She was alone that night, because her parents were out doing their duty. Mikuo used his sword to cut open the door to her flame engulfed house, disregarding any harm that might come to him in the process, and looked inside for her. He found her still sleeping in her bed, completely unaware of everything going on. Mikuo then sheathed his sword, picked Kaiko up, and ran back outside of the village to safety. Mikuo put her down on the grass as the fire blazed.

"What will we do now?" a man said "That was our home! We can't go asking the humans or dogs for a place to stay either. The opposing side might think we're siding with their enemy!" Mikuo moved the hair away from Kaiko's face as she was still sound asleep, and smiled.

"So innocent. So cute. I'll protect you until I die." He whispered "The war means nothing to me. You're everything to me." Mikuo blushed "I wish I could say this to you while you can hear it, but I can't." He picked Kaiko up, turned around to see that the whole village was now in a blaze, then turned back around and walked away from it all. The moon was overhead and it gave Mikuo light as he walked. He came upon a clearing of land, on a hill with a stream at the bottom of it, overlooking the war-torn fields, and Mikuo sighed. "It's not a place that I'd like... But..." He looked at the sleeping, blue haired girl in hands "I need to rest." He laid her down on the grass and laid down next to her. "We can't live alone... Out here. We'll be killed. I guess... We should..." Kaiko began to move around and unconsciously got closer to Mikuo, causing him to stop his sentence and turn even redder than before.

In the morning, Kaiko was freaking out since they weren't in the village.

"Mikuo?!" She yelled "What's going on?!"

"Maru... Caught on fire." Mikuo looked out to the field "And I'm sure it wasn't by accident. I'm glad you're okay though."

"How'd I get out though?"

"I carried you out myself." Kaiko blushed "But... we're going to need a place to stay. We'll need food... A sound place to sleep."

"Wait!" Kaiko said "My Mom and Dad went to the human's land last week adn has been there since and will be there for a while too. So lets go there."

"But they're ambassadors. What will the humans think when I go there with my sword?"

"I'll... I'll..." She thought for a minute "I'll get my parents to say you're not there to fight for them!"

"Uh..."

"Oh comeon Mikuo. You've told them before that you won't fight for them. You told the dogs that too." Kaiko smiled "Trust me." She held Mikuo's hand and they began to walk to the human commander's encampment, hoping to ask for a carriage to take them there. When they arrived, the human soldier's were amazed to see two cats, and a few were whispering. They approached the commander, but were quickly held in place by his personal guards when they got even remotely close.

"I'm Commander Farth of the human army. Now... What brings you two cats to our encampment? Our front line encampment nonetheless."

"We... uh..." Kaiko started "We... Were wondering if you can help us..."

"Help you? You've never helped us in the war with the dogs." He turned around and stood in front of Kaiko. He was a large man, with a big shield and sword and plate armor that protected every part of his body.

"I'm... I'm the ambassador's daughter... Please?" Farth looked over and saw Mikuo, the smiled and walked over to him.

"Tell you what: Let me duel your guardian. No protective armor, first to fall loses. If I lose, then you can take a carriage to Calen. If not, then you're walking." He stuck his hand out to Mikuo "Deal?" The guards released both of them and Mikuo looked over to Kaiko, looking approval, and she nodded.

"Deal." Mikuo shook his hand.

"Excellent." The guards moved to the sides as the commander took off his armor and drew his sword. Mikuo closed his eyes and drew his, the sword that legend said was made by a dragon's tooth. Mikuo stood waiting for the commander to make the first move. "So you're the famous Mikuo?" Mikuo didn't respond "You're just a kid. So many stories of you, and they're so exaggerated." Farth lunged at Mikuo with a scream, the Mikuo opened his eyes, blocked Farth's sword, and tripped the commander onto the ground. Mikuo held his sword to Farth's neck, but then took it away and put it away.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're finished though."

"You're every bit like I heard." He got up and picked his sword up off the ground. "Kay." He pointed to a nearby soldier " You are to take the oracle and her guardian to Calen. He won so I'm to give him what I owe, and he spared my life so... I guess I owe him something else too."

"No you don't." Mikuo walked over to Kaiko "It's not who I am. Kaiko, lets go."

"O-okay." They both climbed into the carriage and the soldier started the horses on their way.

"You two should get some sleep. We'll be on the road all night." Kay said.

"Okay. But what about you?" Kaiko asked.

"It's my duty to follow orders even when tired, and my order is to get you to Calen. Just get some rest."

"Mikuo...?" Kaiko started after almost an hour on the trail.

"Yes Kaiko?"

"Do you know what Farth meant... By Oracle?"

"I don't know... He called me 'Guardian' too... So I'm just as lost as you."

"Oh... Okay..." Kaiko began to fall asleep. She rested her head on Mikuo's chest and instantly fell asleep. Mikuo smiled and kissed her head.

"No matter what they call us, you're still my love."


	2. City of Calen

**I don't know how well this one turned out but... tell me what you think! ^.^**

Kaiko woke up when the sun shined through the window onto her eyes. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at Mikuo, who was still sleeping. She turned around and looked outside, and they were on a large hill approaching Calen, the central city of the humans. The only entrances were only by two drawbridges at the east and west sides of the city hanging over a large mote that protected the city, while the walls towered over 20 stories tall. The "Gran Tower" was even taller than that. It reached nearly 50 stories tall, and was home the all of the war generals for the humans. One of their most famous is General Ruac, who lead only a small squad of untrained, unskilled men into the enemy lines during a time where his men were getting pushed back and sabotaged their supply lines to make the enemy retreat and give the human troops a time to recover. Kaiko's parents were on the 23rd floor at the time, discussing with the heads of the human government, but she didn't know that.

"Uh... mister?" She said shyly "Kay, was it?"

"Yes, miss Oracle?"

"Oh... don't call me that. My name's Kaiko."

"Okay, Kaiko. What's on your mind?"

"Do you know where my parents are in the city?"

"The ambassadors?" He stopped the horses and thought for a moment "My guess would be that they're in Gran Tower. But I'm not sure what floor. I could ask a superior where they might be, but I'm not sure if I'll get an answer."

"Oh okay..." Kaiko said, disappointed "Well thank you." She was silent for a while, then spoke again after a minute or so "Uhh. Kay?"

"Hm?"

"Why did people call me and Mikuo 'Oracle' and 'Guardian'?"

"Well. Let me tell you a story. But first, my horses must rest." Kay stopped his horses, jumped off the carriage, and opened the door. Kaiko lightly poked Mikuo in the stomach, waking him up, and he woke with a smile to see Kaiko. "C'mon now." Kay helped Kaiko out of the carriage while Mikuo jumped out himself, and they all sat down in the grass underneath a tree alongside the road leading to Calen as the horses ate the grass at their feet. "Before we get to the main story, let me tell you the history behind both the human and dog races. Have you ever wondered why we all look so much alike? Only with ears and tails to tell us apart? Humans don't have them because in the beginning of time, the maker only made 6 people. 3 men and 3 women, all of them cats. One couple, shunned the appearance they were given. They though it to be unholy, even though the maker wanted it that way. They cut off what made them cats and went off to live alone and start a new race, a race of humans." Kay took a drink from his little satchel and continued "Now, another couple, took pride over their gift. They were overzealous of it. They embraced it. It soon controlled their lives and their ears and tails grew longer and they went to live apart from the cats and humans. Our last couple, saw their appearance as a given. Something that they had to live with and ask no questions and overtime, they stayed the same. But tensions over which side was right, dogs and humans began to fight, where the cats stayed away. And that's it for history."

"What about what you stopped to tell us?" Mikuo said sternly.

"Mikuo... don't be mean." Kaiko said "I'm sorry, Kay." Kay smiled.

"Oh that's quite alright." He cleared his throat "Now, over time, people from the human and dogs villages began calling the cat female that stayed a cat 'Oracle', and her protector, the male, the 'Guardian'. These titles were lost overtime as the cats grew in number, and it was said during the darkest time, the cats would be attacked and the new Oracle and Guardian would be forced out, on the whim of destiny, and bring and end to all the fighting."

"What about my parents?" Kaiko said "They've been outside Maru, why haven't they been called that?"

"I.. I don't know. then again, I've never been even relatively close to the ambassadors, because I'm just a lowly soldier. Word travels faster than people. I'm sure everyone in Calen knows about Maru's demis-" He stopped his sentence when he saw Kaiko's eyes begin to fill with tears and she crawled closer to Mikuo, who gave him a hard look. "Never-mind. I guess that caused you two to be forced out."

"Along with the rest of them." Mikuo said "We're just trying to survive. I'm sure they're doing the same and are on their way here, or to the dogs, right now. They remain pure, not wanting to be a part of your war."

"Mikuo, stop it." Kaiko said, wiping her eyes of tears "I think I understand now. We need to end the war, right? How do we do that?"

"Dunno." Kay said as he stood up "Well, I guess I better get you two to Calen before Commander Farth gives me hell for getting you two there not as soon as possible." Kaiko nodded and both her and Mikuo went into the carriage as it departed. They soon made it to the drawbridge on the west side of the city, and it made a large crash sounded over half a mile. The carriage trotted along the streets, but the large, protective outside wasn't protecting much. The streets were dirty, with people sitting and begging for anything they could get to help their families survive for the night.

"Oh my..." Kaiko said, looking as the poverty stricken people "It's... I would've never thought..."

"Yeah. Humans put so much of their funds into the military, they barely have anything for the civilians that inhabit their cities, especially here." Kay said "The high general says he doesn't have time for them."

"What about you, Kay?" Kaiko asked.

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Like... About these people. Do you do things to make their lives better?"

"Occasionally, when I'm sent back here, I try and give them some of what I make in the army, which isn't much."

"What about your family?"

"I... I don't have any." Kay said, reluctantly.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..."Kaiko said in sympathy.

"It's not your fault so don't apologize for it. It's why I joined the army. Dog spies attacked our village on the outskirts of human territory and few survived." Kaiko was silent to his story, feeling bad for Kay. "Don't worry yourself. I'll take you to Gran Tower. The sun's still up so the ambassadors should still be there. just wait outside for them." Kay pulled the carriage up to the tower and dropped them off. "Guess this is where we part."

"Come here, Kay." Kaiko said, holding out her arms. "Give me a hug." She smiled warmly.

"Oh that's okay. I gotta get back. Thank you though." Kay turned his horses around and waved as he went back through the street of beggars. Mikuo and Kaiko sat outside of the tower for hours, waiting for her parents. Kaiko rested her head on Mikuo's shoulder as he sat there, thinking.

"I'll do anything if it means ending this war. But... I can't let Kaiko go. That's the one thing that I won't do." Mikuo tightly gripped his clothes, and Kaiko took notice.

"Mikuo, are you okay?" She said.

"I'm... I'm fine. Don't worry." Mikuo said, letting go on his clothes.

"Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you." She took his and in her own "You can tell me anything you know."

"It's nothing." The tall doors that granted entrance to the tower flung open toward them and the both quickly stood up and stepped back. All of the generals exited and went home to their lavish houses, to get away from the talk of war and be with their families. The last to leave were Sua and Reas, Kaiko's mother and father. Sua was a little shorter than Mikuo, who was 5 foot 8 inches, and had short, cute pink fur. Reas towered over all 3 of them, at 6 feet 5 inches, and has pitch black fur. No one knows how they made Kaiko, who had darker blue fur. They were surprised to see their daughter there, and even more surprised to see Mikuo.

"Kaiko! Mikuo!" Sua yelled, hugging them both "What're you two doing here?"

"Haven't you heard, Mom? Maru... It's gone."

"Yes." Reas said "We've heard. But you two shouldn't have come here. Especially you, Mikuo. If the dogs catch wind of this..."

"Reas, hush." Sua said, after letting the hug go "You remember that Mikuo doesn't fight for anyone but himself and that he told all the people that." She pulled Reas closer to whisper to him "And that he fights for our daughter too." She backed away from him and Reas nodded.

"So. What did you want to get by coming here, Kaiko?"

"Well... first... It was about finding a safe place to sleep and stay away from the war but... People have been calling me an 'Oracle'." Both Sua and Reas' eyes widened "And they've been calling Mikuo a 'Guardian'. A soldier told me why, but I need to know... Did you know who me and Mikuo were?" Her parents looked at each other, then Reas nodded and Sua put her hand on Kaiko's shoulder.

"Yes, Kaiko. We've known for a while now. When we heard Maru burned, we knew we had to get there as soon as possible to tell you, but it seems you found out by yourself. The Oracle and the Guardian are to do great things, the armies of the humans and dogs are mobilizing to the Center, and that's where it's said you need to end it. But right now, lets get you some clean clothes and a nice place you lay your head." Sua let go and motioned for Mikuo and Kaiko to follow her. "We have a house in the lower part of the city. With the people in poverty. We've been providing free medical services to them, but it's hard. We'll need your help in the morning, Kaiko."

The house they used was given to them by the community around them as a gift for helping even though the people couldn't pay with money. It wasn't the most expertly crafted house, but it provided a roof for when it snows and raids along with silk covered straw. They ate as most of the people in the lower community ate, bread and beans. Sua and Reas got shipments of food from Gran Tower, but gives it all to the people. When they got there, Kaiko lazily went into the nearest bed and drifted into sleep, but Reas pulled Mikuo away to speak with him.

"You may be the best swordsman in Mure, but that's not enough to get you to what you and my daughter need to do."

"What do you mean?" Mikuo asked, confused.

"You have a natural talent with the blade, but it needs refinement. Needs training." Reas crossed his arms "The Guardian is said to be able to transform into a powerful knight, but only if his skills are at their peak. I can train you, but not today. Today... You comfort my daughter." Reas and Sua went into their separate beds and Mikuo went into the same bed Kaiko was in, because it was the last one and Kaiko's father gave him permission. Kaiko turned around in the bed, and she curled into Mikuo's chest as Mikuo dozed off.


	3. Discoveries

Mikuo woke up in the middle of the night, only because of what Kaiko's father said. He questioned it.

"I am the best swordsman in the land... right?" he thought "Everyone thinks so... I've been told... Farth..." Mikuo sighed "If I'm not the best, who is? Reas? I wouldn't think so. He's old. Does he think he's better than me? I'll show him... Tomorrow. He'll regret tell me I'm not the best." Even though Reas didn't say that, Mikuo took it as an insult and criticism. Mikuo got up out the the bed, sat down at the front of the home and stared out at the full moon. Kaiko rolled around, then woke up when she didn't feel Mikuo next to her. She Got out of the straw bed, and saw Mikuo standing, staring at the sky. Kaiko walked over to him and hugged around his left arm, surprising him and making him blush. "Kaiko?" he said "What're you doing up?"

"Are you troubled, Mikuo?" She responded "You can tell me anything you know..."

"I.. It's nothing. I'm nervous about what your father's going to say to me tomorrow." Mikuo looked away from her.

"I'm sure he'll say good things!" Mikuo looked back at her, and she was smiling "After all, you are my..." She blushed a little "Guardian."

"Yeah... Guardian..." Mikuo said under his breath "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Uh... Mikuo..." Kaiko let go of his arm and shyly held her hands together "Do you ever think... that I'm..." Mikuo stared at her to finish her sentence , but then she quickly stood up and did a fake laugh. "Ne- Nevermind. Forget I said anything. I guess I'll go to bed." while she walked back, she thought "What was that? You could've told him..." Kaiko looked back at him, and Mikuo was back to staring at the sky. Reas passed his daughter , but she didn't notice, and made his was to Mikuo.

"You're up already. Excellent." Mikuo stood up "I wanted to start your training early. Mind you, it's not easy. Being a paladin takes hard work and courage."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Not so fast, first you must tell me something: What will you use your power for? As paladin, you gain immense strength and stamina.."

"I'll use it to... to..." Mikuo looked toward Kaiko's bed and blushed.

"I understand. Don't say anything. I just wanted to be sure you'd protect and serve my daughter." Reas picked up Mikuo's sword from the corner of the small home "Lets go to the prairie just outside of Calen. We'll have space there and we won't hurt anyone." Mikuo nodded and followed Reas outside of the city via a secret exit that lead to a small bridge over the moat. The prairie was away from the road where no one could see them, but Reas had one more plan for Mikuo before he trained him. "Before I train you... you need a better sword."

"Better sword?" Mikuo said, confused "I thought this was a legendary sword crafted from a dragon's tooth."

"That was a rumor that was spread about the 'best swordsman in the land.' No. What you need... is a sword fit for a paladin. This one..." He took Mikuo's sword out of it's sheath, and bent it with ease. Mikuo couldn't stop him because he did it so fast, but his face showed how shocked he was. "It would've disintegrated under the immense power of the Paladin. Mikuo, you've heard of Mount Ous, right. The one out there?" He pointed to a far away mountain to the west of the city.

"No... what about it?"

"Well... a great paladin once ventured there after the Great Battle of the Center, where the dogs won, and sealed his sword away for none to have. That sword, the Sword of the Unnamed, slayed countless dogs that tried to attack him, where he stood alone at the Center, but he was called out because he was a loyal soldier and did what he was told, but his name was lost in time."

"Didn't the humans lose a whole part of their army at the Battle of the Center?"

"No... that's cover up. For moral. Only a few people know the truth. I know it because my grandfather watched it from a scout mission from our village and told the story to my father who told me. Anyway, I want you to go and get that sword."

"How... do you... expect that?"

"You're the Guardian, right? I'm sure you will. I'll be waiting home for your return." Reas walked back across the bridge and didn't look back. Mikuo sighed and started walking toward the mountain.

* * *

"Kaiko..." Sua said as she shook her daughter "Sweetie... Come on... get up. We have work to do..." Kaiko rubbed her eyes, looked around for a moment, then worry struck her face.

"Wh-Where's Mikuo?!" Kaiko's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Relax, Kaiko, relax." Reas said, entering the home "I only sent him on an errand. He'll be back sometime."

"What happened to the training?" Kaiko asked.

"We're starting after he gets back. But you have work, Kaiko." Kaiko nodded and stood up out of her bed, and Reas pulled Sua to the side "If you think it's right to teach her the Oracle healing ways..."

"She has to learn sometime, lets just make it now." She walked over to Kaiko "Hold out your hands, dear." Kaiko held out both of her hands while Sua took them with one of her own, and held the other above them. "Now, I want you to focus as hard as you can on my hand." Kaiko nodded, closed her eyes, and concentrated, and began to make a faint, purple aura in her hands that reached up to her mother's. "Kaiko... I only just asked you to... I'm so proud..." Kaiko opened her eyes and saw what she was doing, then broke her concentration and let her hands go and the aura faded with the wind.

"Wha-What did I just do?"

"What an Oracle is supposed to do. You can heal any wound, but it's weak right now. It won't be able to heal much. The more you use it, the more you get used to it." Sua sat down "I've only read about it... the only way you could truly master it is by talking the one of the past Oracles, but that's not possible." Sua and Kaiko both stood up "Even like that, it can really help the people of this city."

"'Don't worry, Mom. I'll help them." Kaiko walked out into the streets and began healing the sick and the hurt of the city, but affter the 10th person, she began to get dazed. After 10 more people, she began to turn pale. Right before the was finished with her twenty first patient, she passed out onto the ground. Her mother quickly acted and put her into the straw bed, but she opened her eyes. "M-Mom..." Kaiko said "I'm starving... Can... I have something to eat?"

"Sure honey. Let me get you something, but it won't be much."

"That's fine..." Kaiko responded, groggily. Sua left the room and quickly came back with a loaf of bread and a can filled to the brim with beans. As Kaiko ate it in bed, Sua went to Reas to speak with him.

"Reas!" She yelled "Where on gods green earth is Mikuo?! This isn't some regular errand, is it?"

"No. It's not. I sent him to Mount Ous for a legendary sword." Reas said back, calmly.

"Wait wait wait..." Sua put her hand to her head in thought "You sent Mikuo, a 17 year old boy, to those dangerous mountains? Even if he's the guardian... he'll have trouble and could die."

"You misunderstand, Sua. He believes he was sent there to get the sword of a legendary paladin, and it was, but he was also the best Guardian of time. he had no Oracle... And trained his whole life with that sword, and it never broke, so the spirit may be unwilling to see it go."

"What... what did you tell him?" Sua asked. Reas explained what he had told Mikuo in the prairie. "That.. So you lied to him? He has NO knowledge of what to expect?"

"If he is to be Guardian, he should know what to expect." Sua sighed "Kaiko has a date. She needs to make her way to the same mountain."

"What?!" Sua said in shock "No way is my daughter going there!"

"Mom?" Kaiko asked from in the other room "Wh-What's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Go back to-"

"Kaiko!" Reas interrupted "I need to to go out to the prairie and get Mikuo. He should need some help getting the supplies."

"Uh... How do you know Mikuo is in the prairie?" Kaiko looked confused. Reas ignored her. Kaiko remembered that when her father told her to do something then didn't talk, it usually meant it was urgent. Kaiko got up out of the bed then followed the path that Mikuo and Reas took when they went out to the prairie, where she scanned the area around saw no sign of Mikuo. She sat down in the grass and looked off toward Mount Ous, and began to think to herself with her eyes closed. "I'm.. an Oracle. I'm not even worthy enough to be accompanied by Mikuo. I shouldn't even be allowed to hold his hand... But I'm supposed to be the one to help this whole war torn land with him?" Kaiko giggled "It's funny how the world works..." She suddenly felt a hand on her should, and then wuickly opened her eyes and jumped back and the man fell to the floor. It was Mikuo, bloodied and cut from his journey to the mountain.

"I'm... I'm back." he whispered "I'm back to see you... Kaiko..." He was delusional and almost fainted from the pain of the wounds.

"Mikuo!" Kaiko yelled "Ohmy, Mikuo! I... what... should I..." An idea suddenly struck Kaiko "I... I can heal him, right? Mom said it was slow but... It can help." Kaiko held her hands over Mikuo's body and focused, emitting the purple aura that she needed to and the wounds began to close slowly. Kaiko had only just discovered her power and never used it on something this big before, but she tried as hard as she could. Her face became red and right as the last of Mikuo's wounds healed, she fell on his body and fainted from exhaustion.

Mikuo's eyes opened and saw the fainted girl lying on top of him, and he blushed redder than a rose.

"Ka-Kaiko?" Mikuo said shoving her shoulder. Kaiko slowly opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi Mikuo... Ho-How are you?"

"I'm... fine? I was in pain when I left the mountain, and I even got this." Mikuo reached behind him and pulled his new sword out of his sheath, it glowed with a faint while aura and had strange symbols engraved into it "But I fought so many other worldly being to get it... and I almost died. All I could think about after leaving the mountains though... was you. Just to see you again." Kaiko blushed and Mikuo stood up, moving Kaiko onto her back "Can you walk?" He asked.

"I'm still really tired... I helped you and your wounds, but... I..." Kaiko began to faint again, but Mikuo caught her head.

"It's okay... I'll carry you home." Mikuo said as he picked Kaiko up and she fell asleep in his arms as they went to spend their last night of peace for so long...


	4. Old Friends

"Ready the catapults." A dark, sinister voice commanded "I want no survivors in that city." The man giving the order was the secret second in command for the dog War Chief. He wore dark black metal armor around his whole body. His name was Vice Commander Yusu, another warrior that hailed from the cat's home village of Maru, and felt no sorrow after it's demise after he heard about it's burning, even being a cat himself. His past with Mikuo was one of rivalry.

* * *

**6 years ago**.

"Yusu! C'mon! We're going to be later for the picnic!" Kaiko yelled as she pulled the 13 year old boy outside of the village "Look Yusu! It's Mikuo!" The 13 year old Mikuo stood at the archway entrance to the village, and turned around when he heard Kaiko yelling. "Great! We're all here!" Kaiko let go of Yusu's hand and grabbed hold of Mikuo's. Yusu stuck his hand out and Mikuo firmly grasped it in a firm handshake. Yusu was a cat boy just as much as Mikuo and as skilled as Mikuo was when it came to handling a hammer, he was slower and had less reaction time than Mikuo had, but was just as effective when it came down to it.

"You're going to the picnic too?" Mikuo asked as the three of them walked toward the picnic site "You never do."

"This year's different." Yusu said in a soft voice. He was always nervous around Kaiko, because of his boyish crush on her, even if she was just 10 years old, and was somewhat jealous of Mikuo and how confident and strong he can be around her. "I wanted to come with you two this year since you both have so much fun..." The three arrived at the site and everything was prepared already. Finely crafted sandwiches laid out for all in the village who came to take on a long, 80 meter picnic table.

"You two sit on down!" Kaiko said "I'll get you some of the sandwiches and we can talk some more!" Kaiko ran away to get the food through the crowd of cats, before long, Mikuo and Yusu could barely even see her blue fur.

"Mikuo... I gotta ask you something." Yusu finally said.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Do you... Like Kaiko? Like LIKE like?"

"I... I don't know yet. I guess so." Mikuo was thinking that he just asked such an odd question since they were so young, so he had to know "Why do you ask?"

"Because... well... I think I like her. But if you already did, I wasn't going to say anything to her about it." Kaiko squeezed her way past the people that made their way to the picnic after the trio made it there. First, Kaiko set her food that was wrapped up in pink cloth on the grass, and gave one of the other wrapped sandwiches to Yusu, but knelt down in front of Mikuo with his, and unwrapped it.

"Mikuo!" She yelled "Say: 'Ah!'" She held the sandwich in front of his face.

"I'm sure I can eat myself, Kaiko." Mikuo responded reaching for his sandwich, but Kaiko pulled it away, shaking her head.

"No no no. I want to feed you. Say it. 'Ah!'" Mikuo retreated his hands and Kaiko put the food back into position. Mikuo smiled and closed his eyes.

"Ah!" he said as his mouth opened and Kaiko slowly fed him his food. Yusu enviously watched the two of them, giving Mikuo a glare that he couldn't see. Kaiko giggled as Mikuo playfully bit her finger when he got further down the sandwich, and that made Yusu crush his own finger in his hands. Mikuo took notice. "Yusu?" he asked with concern "Are you okay?"

"Kaiko." he said, emotionless "Can you get us some water?"

"Oh sure... but... the crowd..." She pointed over to the crowd of people that swarmed the jugs of water and the glasses were even more crowded.

"Please, Kaiko?" Mikuo asked.

"Oh, okay. If you both really need it." Kaiko walked into the crowd, and after she was out of view, Yusu quickly grabbed Mikuo's collar and pulled him face to face, and since Yusu was slightly taller, Mikuo was on his toes.

Surprised, Mikuo asked "What are you-"

"I want to fight you. For her." Yusu interrupted "I'll beat you, and she'll see you're not all that great and cool." Mikuo and Yusu always carried their sword and hammer around, in case of defense. Yusu pushed Mikuo back and drew his long hammer.

"Yusu, I won't fight you. You're my friend." Mikuo said stepping back. The crowd took notice of the duel, and quickly made a circle around the two boys, thoughtlessly doing nothing to stop it. Yusu swung his hammer after Mikuo with full force, and Mikuo calmly dodged every swing as if it was nothing, without drawing his sword. "I'm not going to fight you, Yusu."

"Yes you will..." Yusu said. He swung his hammer directly next to Mikuo's right, and when he dodges left, Yusu used his right hand to swing a hook, and it hit Mikuo right on the nose. Mikuo staggered backwards and fell. Right before Yusu walked over to swing his hammer again, Kaiko burst through the crowd and hugged Mikuo.

"Why?!" She screamed "Why are you doing this Yusu? This isn't like you!"

"Out of the way, Kaiko. I have to." Yusu said, coldly.

"If you hit him, you're hitting me!" Kaiko screamed, crying.

"Yusu... Don't so this..." Mikuo said. Yusu picked up his hammer and right before he swung, Reas grabbed the hammer and snapped the wood in half with his hand alone.

"Yusu Hurhi." He said "You've been publicly seen attacking two of our own, including the daughter of the ambassadors. For that... I must exile you from this village."

"Daddy..." Kaiko said softly.

"I don't regret anything." Yusu said, walking away "I wasn't able to get Kaiko, and I wasn't able to beat Mikuo." He turned around and pointed at them as they were still on the floor. "We'll meet again, Mikuo. You will fight me. Kaiko; I love you and always will. Can Mikuo give you that guarantee?"

"Boy, walk away. You don't have a home here anymore." Reas said, standing in front of Mikuo and Kaiko. Yusu turned back around and walked northwest, toward the central city of the dogs.

* * *

Large balls of fire rained down on the large city of Calen from an unknown location to the humans and the visiting cats. The houses in the wealthy district and Gran Tower were the first targeted for the barrage, and they were hit hard enough that it woke the entire city. Mikuo's first instinct was to protect Kaiko, so he covered over her. Kaiko woke up, heard another fire ball that landed on the house next to them, and jumped.

"Mikuo!" She screamed "What's going on?!"

"You two! Get out! Now!" A citizen said from the crazed streets. Kaiko's eyes widened, and then Mikuo picked her up and ran outside. A fireball slammed down directly in front of them, crushing almost a dozen civilians, including the one that told them to get out of the house. Reas and Sua were nowhere to be found in the city. Mikuo quickly turned around and made his way away from the crashed fireball, and ran toward the secret exit with Kaiko crying in his arms. They went underneath the enormous wall that the dogs were shooting over, and made it to the other side at the prairie. Mikuo put Kaiko down, then knelt down right beside here, petting her ears. Three loud crashes resonated from Gran Tower, and when Mikuo turned around, he saw that it was collapsing in the direction of their house. He covered Kaiko's ears with his hands, what little it did, as Gran tower fell.

"Who... What... could do something as sinister as this...? Mikuo?" Kaiko asked, through her trembling voice. "How am I... We... Supposed to fix this? How can we fix so many centuries of war?" Mikuo was silent. A dog patrol spotted them from the hill and rushed to capture them, as one was putting his hand on Kaiko's shoulder, Mikuo jumped up and broke the dog's hand. Another one saw that, and retaliated by hitting Mikuo over the head, hard, with his makeshift club, knocking him out. Mikuo, on any normal day, could've countered it, but witnessing what he did, he couldn't at that time. "Mikuo!" Kaiko covered his body "You brutes stay away from him...!" The dogs only laughed, picked her up off Mikuo's unconscious body by her hair, and dragged them both to Yusu.

When they were both presented to Yusu, he smirked.

"Well well well." He said "Kaiko. This IS a surprise."

"How... Do you know... my name?" Kaiko asked confused.

"You mean you don't remember me? I'm not surprised." Yusu took off his helmet "This thing really does cover much of my face." Kaiko's face fell grim.

"Yu- Yusu? Why... Why..." Yusu moved closer to her, and the dogs that were holding her let go, and Yusu held her face in his hands.

"You've gotten cuter, Kaiko." He said calmly. Kaiko blushed, and with his other hand, Yusu put a rag over Kaiko's face until her head lolled to the side, and she fainted. "Take them to Rayu. I've got something... Special in mind for these two." The dog soldiers picked up the unconscious bodies of Mikuo and Kaiko and carried them to the armored carriage.


	5. Emotional Prison

Kaiko and Mikuo were taken to one of the dogs most secure and well known prisons for prisoners of war- Ryeth. It spanned across 15 square miles, set with torture rooms to get information out of informants, and one solitary chamber, where men are said to have gone insane. Kaiko wasn't put in one of the cells, into a purple bra and panties with a light purple lace skirt and left in the warden's room, more specifically, his bed. She woke up slowly, felt around her for Mikuo, and when she couldn't find her love, she went into a panic. The large, marble door opened at the other end of the room, and a man in a butler's outfit walked through it, carrying a platter with a metal semi-sphere over it. Kaiko took the covers and covered herself with them as he laid the silver plate in front of her and opened it for her. It was an amazing plate of meat, potatoes, and vegetables obtained from the finest places in the land, at least what the dogs could get inside their borders.

"Master Yusu will be here momentarily." The butler said, walking away.

"Wait, can I ask you something? Please?" Kaiko yelled before he exited the room "Where's..." Kaiko stuttered. "Where's..." She couldn't ask it, but he knew what she wanted to say.

"I can't answer that. I'm not at liberty to. It's Master Yusu's order." he said, darkly, then slammed the door behind him. Kaiko brought her hand back to her chest, then to her heart, and began to cry softly.

"What if he's hurt?" She began to question "Where is he? Is he.." The thought of Mikuo being dead struck her, so she buried her face in the pillows. After regaining her composure, wiping away the tears, she got up out of the bed and looked out the window to the right of the bed. Men, women, and children toiled away with pickaxes, mining coal out of the ground to fuel the dogs' war machines, and to keep them warm at night. They mostly consisted of cats from Maru and humans. Very rarely did you see a dog "criminal" and when you did, he was a war mongering, but peaceful, only put in jail for speaking out against the army about the war. Kaiko put her hand on the window, then closed her eyes.

It'll be alright. She thought After I find Mikuo and escape this horrible place, we'll get all of you out of here and get you to safety. The door creaked open behind her, making her turn around, and Yusu walked in, dressed up in nice clothes: A buttoned down white shirt and black dress pants.

"Hi there, Kaiko." He said, suavely "You look lovely." Kaiko blushed. He moved closer to her as she sat down on the bed, and he sat down next to her.

"Don't touch me!" She said "Get away from me."

"Don't be like that, Kaiko." He moved closer to her, trying to kiss her.

"I said go away!" She yelled, then a force launched Yusu across the room, back to the door that he came through. Kaiko put her hands over her mouth and was shocked at what she just did. Anger arose in Yusu, and Kaiko could see it in his eyes. He stood up, dusted himself off and ,without a word, grabbed Kaiko by her hair and dragged her out of the room. She tried to struggle, and tried to do what she did to him earlier, but she didn't know how she did it. He threw her outside of the door way onto the cold rock floor.

"You and you!" He pointed to two guards "If she doesn't want to live in luxury and safety, who am I to say no?! Take her to a solitary cell in the west wing. Be sure to take her nowhere near our 'guest of honor.' I still have plans for him, and with your little stunt here, Kaiko, they include you now."

"Where's Mikuo?!" Kaiko screamed as the two guards picked her up "I swear on my title as an Oracle, if you did anything to hurt him-" Yusu slapped her.

"You don't ask questions around here." He said, coldly "What're you two waiting for? Take her away." The guards nodded and dragged her away to the "Solitary Confinement" cell block at the southern most end of the prison. The guards dragged Kaiko all the way there by her knees. She didn't care that she was getting cut, her deep thought about Mikuo kept her from feeling any emotion except worry.

"Why would the warden tell us to take her to Solitary Confinement?" The guard on the left said "I mean... we only have one cell... and it's already being used."

"I don't know, but do you want to tell him off about it?" the other guard snapped back "He took Calen with only a few catapults that he got through enemy lines. Not the kinda guy I want to get on the bad side of." Kaiko heard the creak of a large metal cell door, then the guards threw her into the cell. She sat up in the small, dark room with her hands on her knees, and began to cry.

"Who's that?" A voice said from inside the darkness of the cell "I swear if it's one of you dogs to do me in, it'll never happen. Not until I see to it Kaiko is released from here and Yusu in front of me to pay." Kaiko looked up.

"M-Mikuo?" She asked the darkness. She reached her hands further into the darkness, and felt the ears of a cat, then, felt around the face. Both of their eyes began to glow, Kaiko's a faint dark-blue and Mikuo's a light teal, and they saw each other. Mikuo was badly bruised and cut all around his legs, but he didn't care about any of that after seeing Kaiko's face. He held her hand in his.

"I'm happy to see you Kaiko. I thought... I thought they'd taken you away from me and... and..." Mikuo was about to crry, but he looked away and wiped his tears away, letting go of Kaiko's hand to do so.

"Mikuo... Your eyes..." Kaiko said "They're glowing."

"Your's too." Mikuo said, after turning his head back to look at her "But I think you look beautiful no matter what." Mikuo put his hands on Kaiko's cheeks, and brought her closer to him. Kaiko's eyes widened, and before she could ask why Mikuo was doing that, their lips met. Kaiko sunk down into Mikuo's arms as he embraced her. As they parted, Mikuo smirked and snickered.

"What're laughing about?" Kaiko asked in offence.

"I guess just the fact our first kiss was in a... less than desirable place. I had a dream, once upon a time, that I'd get to kiss you on the cliff overlooking everything in the sunset near what used to be our village.. Mikuo shook his head "Kaiko?"

"Ye-Yes?"

"Do you remember how it used to be? Before all this? Before we got stuck here, before we had to live with the humans, before our village was burnt to ash?"

"Why would... would you ask me such a question?" Kaiko asked, confused "Of course I remember.." Kaiko thought for a moment "We always used to take walks around the village and you always used to take water from the little puddles around the outskirts after it rained and wet my tail, and you'd laugh as I pushed you away saying 'Mikuo! You're so mean!' and tried to dry off my tail. I remember... we also used to eat together every other weekend while my parents were away and your's were out hunting, we sat underneath the big oak tree behind the village, and you always used to feed me what you cooked while you let me rest my head on your shoulder." Kaiko laid her head down on Mikuo's lap.

"What else? What else did we do?" he asked with his head pointed up in the air, but eyes closed.

"I always used to watch you train in the courtyard with your sword. You were so amazing, I was jealous of your skills and wanted to be like you. And when you stopped to take a break, then wave at me while you were resting, I always blushed." Mikuo began to stroke Kaiko's ears and she blushed. She closed her eyes to sleep, but she said something before she did. "Um.. Mikuo...?"

"Yes?" Mikuo said back, calmly.

"I... I love you..." Kaiko cuddled her head into Mikuo's pelvis.

"Love you too, Kaiko. Sleep now, though. Tomorrow, I fear, will be a tough day. For both of us."

"What do you mea-" Mikuo put his finger over Kaiko's mouth, and began to hymn a lullaby, Kaiko's favorite one, 'A cat astray.' Kaiko couldn't keep her eyes open long after hearing Mikuo's sweet loving voice hymn for her, and they both feel into a deep sleep in the dark room.


	6. Arena Of Passion

**I love mah editor soooooooooooo much. I gotta give him some credit! Thanks ShotgunFiend! :D**

Mikuo slowly woke in a cave with a faint white light at the end of the tunnel, and he could hear cheering outside of it. He slowly walked, barefoot, with his rags on to the light and cheers, and he walked out into the Coliseum -

"Dogs of Mure!" Yusu exclaimed in the audible coliseum " We have a special plan for all of you tonight. I can see many of the richest families are here as well! Let welcome Turin Urit!" Turin was one of the wealthiest dogs in their lands because he played over the coal mines and, ever since the fire of Maru, used to cats as a source of labor without having to pay them, and has funded the dogs war machines tremendously. "Glad you can be here. Our entertainment tonight, won't only be fighting for his own life, but the life of the girl he stole from me." Kaiko was dragged out of a back hallway behind Yusu and was shown to the population of the Coliseum dressed in rags, like Mikuo, then it let out a roar.

"You're monsters..." Kaiko whispered to the two dogs on the balcony "How can you make these poor people your slaves? Cats... Slaves?"

"Oh, my dear." Turin started "They're not my slaves. I rescued them after their home had burnt down and gave them places to stay, in exchange for labor." Kaiko began to cry, and began to prey in her mind.

"Please... Give Mikuo the strength to fight whatever he has to and get us out of here..." She thought.

"AH! There's our guest. Mikuo Hatsune." Mikuo stood in the middle of the arena, stiff "You know why you're here?" The crowd fell silent.

"I'm here... To fight for Kaiko. My love." Mikuo said sternly "And for the freedom of my cat brothers." The crowd gasped. Yusu let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh that's rich. You want that? Okay... How about this? You fight two of these humans we captured during the Siege of Calen and kill them. After that... Depending on how you brutally kill them, we'll see about your request. Guards! Bring him his Aura Sword." A dog guard brought out Mikuo's sword that he found in the mountains that had the faint aura around it and Mikuo unsheathed it, while the crowd awed. "Send in the combatants." Two large metal doors opened behind Mikuo, then two humans were pushed out of it.

"Get your filthy hands off me, dog!" the one on the right yelled "Do you know who I am? I'm Captain Farth of the 53rd battalion! You'll show me respect!" The dog guard spat in his face and walked away. "Can you believe these savages, Kay?" He sighed "I wonder why they brought us here." Farth and Kay turned to face Mikuo, and their faces fell into shock. "Mi-Mikuo?! How'd you get here?!" Farth said.

"Mikuo..." Kay whimpered "What do they want us to do...?" Kay knew something bad was happening once he was brought from his cell, but not this bad.

"They want us to fight." Mikuo gulped "To the death."

"And if we refuse?"

"If you refuse to fight, I'll just fight you myself." Yusu exclaimed from his balcony. "You don't want to fight the Dark Knight of Mure, and I won't hesitate to take Trga out." The Dark Knight was a forbidden way of fighting in Mure that could only be learned at Mount Aera, a large mountain located at the far north of the dog's land which gave the user the appearance of a demon and incredible power with the weapon of his choice. Trga was his special, life sucking hammer that could kill a simple man with one simple tap and take the life force for the user to feed off of. It was a horror that no man should withstand.

"Listen. Please, listen to me, all of you." Kaiko said inside the mind of the three men in the arena. "I don't know if you can hear me, and I don't know If I can hear you, but please... Mikuo... If you fight Yusu, it'll give Farth ad Kay the time to escape through the entrance they came from. The crowd here will be too riled up and hectic to notice the sounds of swords clashing, especially other yours, Mikuo..."

"But Kaiko..." Mikuo thought back "What about you? And how can I even come close to matching the power of a Dark Knight, along with his hammer?"

"Mikuo... You're my Guardian. I won't let you die. Just try your hardest..." Mikuo nodded, and sheathed his sword.

"Oh, what's this!" Yusu arrogantly exclaimed "You're willing to fight me, Mikuo. Now that I'm more powerful than you?"

"I don't care, Yusu." Mikuo said calmly "I won't take a life, and I'll gladly give my own for Kaiko. So, if you're done talking, why not come down here and fight me?" Yusu chuckled, picked up his hammer, and jumped down while landing right in front of Mikuo. Yusu was much taller by comparison now, looking down upon Mikuo. "If I win, you let everyone in the prison go. Everyone. Even the cats." Yusu cocked his head, then laughed.

"And if I win, shall we say, I kill you and Kaiko becomes my bride?" Yusu said with an evil grin.

"Deal." Mikuo said, still calm as ever.

"No, Mikuo!" Kaiko screamed from the top of the balcony. Mikuo closed his eyes, then backed away from Yusu to and end of the arena, as Yusu did the same, but with his eyes open.

"I wonder what kind of dress she can wear?" Yusu started before they fought "Maybe a bright blue to make it part of her fur?" Mikuo opened his eyes, grabbed his sword from his side sheath, and lunged at Yusu with blinding speed, but Yusu tripped him and sent Mikuo flying into a wall. Mikuo stood up with the help from his sword and looked at Yusu, who was nodding his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, Mikuo. Don't do that." Yusu slammed his foot in the ground, and dark energy began to rise underneath him. His body began to change. From cat to demon. He grew horns around his cat ears, and dark black reflective armor around his body. Even his hammer changed; it began to grow spikes and pitch black itself. He finished his transformation with spikes shooting from his elbows and the picking up his hammer. "Now then." he said, in an even darker voice than 'regular' Yusu "Time to play." He picked up his hammer and threw it at Mikuo, who blocked it with his sword, but it kept charging into him, and Mikuo fell to his knee while Yusu just laughed.

"No." Mikuo whispered "It won't end like this." Mikuo began to stand, and his eyes began to glow a bright blue.

"Believe in yourself, Mikuo." Kaiko whispered in his mind "I can give you strength. Focus everything you have into knocking back Yusu's hammer, and I'll help you with the rest." Mikuo tried his hardest, and his eyes began to glow brighter and brighter, until he was finally able to shoot Trga back to Yusu, who only caught it mid flight even when it was going at blinding speeds, and dust filled the arena. With a snap of a finger, the dust lowered, but there, standing in front of Yusu, was a literal knight in shining armor. The Guardian of Mure had become a Paladin, with armor spanning the entire length of his body, including the tail and ears, he stood holding his new weapon in his hand: The Shining Will.

"Yusu." Mikuo said from inside the armor "I'll give you one chance to surrender. Let me, Kaiko, and the rest of the cat free. Or you'll be so badly shammed and beaten here today that you'll never be able to return to this land. The humans won't accept you, for everything you did to them, and you're already outcast from the cats, not even fit to be one of us."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I can easily beat you in that fancy little get up." Mikuo shook his head and with the same breakneck speed, lunged at Yusu and started to beat him down with his hands, covered with armor. Yusu was helpless and, even when he tried to react, he couldn't, and Mikuo's final punch in his gut sent Yusu flying into the far north wall of the arena, and Mikuo went over to him. Mikuo held his hand out to pick Yusu up.

"I... I..." Yusu stuttered as he reached his hand out "I fucking hate you!" He firmly grasped his hand and threw a punch at Mikuo, but Mikuo easily avoided it and threw one back, crashing Yusu's head into the wall and literally knocking him unconscious. The crowd watched as Yusu fell to the ground and Mikuo walked away toward Turin, who came down to the arena holding Kaiko's arm, and he threw her to Mikuo's feet then she scurried up behind Mikuo.

"Your cats are outside waiting for you. Waiting for their leader." Turin said, calmly. "You won the fight, and you didn't even kill the man who's only goal was to kill you. It's commendable, really." Turin shook his head "Now get out of here. Before the rest of the dogs here chase you down. They're not as civil as I am." Farth and Kay were long gone since the fight began and already on their way back to the east side of Mure to find other human survivors, and as Kaiko and Mikuo left the arena through it's major front archway at the south side, the people of Maru stood waiting for his words on what to do next.

"Cats!" He exclaimed "We've been through a rough time, none more than the rest of you. Maru, yes it's gone, but that doesn't mean we can't rebuild!" The crowd of cats let out a cheerful roar, and Mikuo turned to the southeast, with Kaiko by his side, and the marched to the site of the tragic incident of fire to revive it from the ashes.


End file.
